Une tâche ingrate
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Se charger de la protection d'un homme aussi têtu que le Prince Reyson, c'est vraiment une tâche ingrate, n'est-ce pas Tanith? Un petit OS sur le couple Tanith/Reyson


Ma première fic fini sur Fire Emblem (9)! Un petit OS sur mon couple favori, Tanith x Reyson. C'est un couple assez peu -voir pas du tout- populaire, mais c'est vraiment mon préféré.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit, au camp. Une nuit tranquille, et agréable, idéale pour un sommeil réparateur... Enfin, si l'on fait abstraction de Tanith qui courait un peu partout, paniquée.

- Votre Altesse! Mais enfin, où êtes-vous?! Ah, c'est pas vrai ça!

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tanith?

- Ah, Sigrun, vous tombez bien! Je suis sortie 5 minutes à peine de la tente du prince Reyson, et il a trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir! Je sens que je vais devenir folle...

- La protection de Sa Majesté Reyson semble ne pas être de tout repos... Pourtant, vous prenez vraiment cette mission à cœur, on dirait! Hi hi!

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est un ordre de l'apôtre et du roi de Phœnicis... Mais c'est vraiment une tâche ingrate, dont je me serais bien passée!

- Je comprend... Hum... Oh!

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Il est là-bas, je le vois.

- Vraiment?! Ah, il perd rien pour attendre, celui-là! J'y vais, bonne nuit!

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme courut en direction du lieu indiqué par son amie. Courir. C'est quelque chose qu'elle faisait beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait été assignée à la surveillance du Prince Blanc, car ce dernier refusait inlaçablement qu'une inconnue, femme et beorc qui plus est, s'occupe ainsi de lui. Du coup, elle devait toujours lui forcer la main, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Tanith décrivait même cette tâche comme l'une des plus ardues de sa carrière.

- Votre Altesse! Enfin, je vous ai trouvé!

- Zut.

- Il est tard, allez vous coucher. Il y a du vent, en plus; vous allez prendre froid!

- Ah! Mais laissez-moi donc faire ma vie...

- Ce serai avec plaisir, si je n'était pas obligée de m'occuper de vous! Croyez bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ai demander à être chargée de cette mission!

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais demandé à se que l'on prenne soin de moi!

- J'aimerai bien pouvoir aller dormir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y!

- Ah! Vous le faîtes exprès, ou quoi?! Je dois d'abord attendre que vous soyez endormi!

- Et mon intimité, dans tout ça? Ai-je au moins le droit d'aller faire mes besoins tout seul? Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Tibarn, mais'il n'est pas question que j'accepte votre protection!

- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Ô Ashera, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?

- ...

- Ah! Mais vous tremblez de froid!

- M-mais non, ça va!

La jeune femme s'empressa de retirer sa cape pour la déposer délicatement sur les épaules du héron. Sa chair était froide, si bien qu'elle frissona à son contact.

- Ah, mais laissez moi! Je vous ai rien demandé...

Tanith se mura dans le silence, car elle savait pertinnement que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien et que si elle répondait, elle fnirait vraiment par s'énerver.

- Je ne veux pas de votre cape. Laissez-moi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais plus le prince insistait, plus sa protectrice en rajoutait. Discuter avec lui ne servait à rien, de toute façon. Cet homme était beaucoup trop têtu.

- Tanith! Je vous ordonne d'arrêter!

- J'en ai marre.

- Hein?

- Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper de vous comme ça?! À quoi bon, puisque vous vous obstinez à ce point? Trop c'est trop, j'en ai marre.

- ... Alors laissez-moi tranquille. Puisqu'on en a marre tous les deux.

- Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai reçu des ordres stricts.

- Mais...

- Pourquoi vous ne vous laissez pas faire? Ça ne va pas vous tuer!

- Parce que... Parce que je n'aime pas que l'on soit sur mon dos, d'une part. Et d'autre part, parce que c'est vous!

- Moi?

- Oui,vous! Vous êtes sinistre, et désagréable au possible, vous vous plaigniez tout le temps de moi, et me dîtes sans arrêt que vous vous seriez volontiers passer de prendre soin de moi!

- Mais... c'est vous qui êtes désagréable! C'est que j'en bave, à cause de vous!

- Et voilà, vous vous plaignez encore!

Tanith se mit finalement à réfléchir. Après un petit silence, elle reprit :

- ... Si... je fais un effort... Vous m'accepterez?

Reyson la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Euh...

- ...

Un malaise s'installa, et la gêne était perceptible. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent, leur semblant interminables. Si les mots ne sortaient pas, le héron décida de répondre avec un simple un geste. Il profita de la proximité de la jeune femme pour se pencher vers elle et déposa sa tête au creux des épaules qui s'offraient à lui.

- Hein?

- Hm... Quand vous me parlez ou parlez de moi, on a l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas... c'est vexant.

- M-mais...! Ce... ce n'est pas vrai, Votre Altesse! Mais...

Elle semblait très mal à l'aise du fait de l'attitude de son compagnon, et peinait visiblement à aligner une phrase correcte.

- Vous savez... vous êtes la femme la plus étrange que j'ai rencontré.

- Co-comment cela?

- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes... spéciale...

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle.

- Mais sachez que je suis touchée par votre dévotion.

- Vous savez... je ne déteste pas cette tâche autant que je le laisse à penser... car j'ai rencontré une personne... formidable... bien qu'incroyablement têtue!

- Tanith...

- ...

- À quel point me trouvez vous formidable?

- Hein?

Sans donner d'explication, le prince approcha son visage de celui de sa protectrice; leurs lèvres n'étaient alors séparées que de quelques millimètres.

- J'ose imaginer être assez formidable à vos yeux pour me permettre ceci...

- ...

- Puis-je?

Elle ferma les yeux, et avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi rouge de sa vie.

- Hm... T-très bien...

Il ne se fit donc pas prier, et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un peu étrange. Il n'avait pas prévu ce développement-là. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était soumis à sa présence, et malgré l'inconfort qu'elle lui procurait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être touché par tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui, et avait effectivement été vexé de l'attitude négative de la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle qualifiait de "tâche ingrate".

Pour quelqu'un comme lui, un peu rebelle, la fidélité sans borne de Tanith pour son impératrice semblait curieuse, et donnait à la jeune femme un comportement souvent exagéré. Cela ajouté au fait qu'elle soit sa protectrice, l'avait amené à s'intéresser à elle. Mais il s'était tellement intéressé qu'il avait fini par en tomber amoureux. Et cela semblait réciproque, car Tanith remerciait secrètement le ciel de lui avoir assigné cette "tâche ingrate".

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

Si quelqu'un veut que j'écrive une fic sur Fire Emblem (9 ou 10 seulement), il suffit de me demander, je le ferai avec plaisir.


End file.
